First Loss
by Alpacca Joe
Summary: Who was that girl who claimed to be Kevin's first at the end of This Year's Model? A glimpse into her and Kevin's shared past and a wounded heart.


**First Loss**

8/17/10

Jackie watched the pigtailed blond storm off with a small smile. It had been cruel of her, yes, but if anything could be said about Jackie it was that she always spoke the truth.

Kevin beamed his dopey grin and Jackie blew him a kiss for good measure. He hadn't remembered her at first, but it was hard to hold it against him.

Soon the assembly was over and as the students began filing out, Jackie tossed her feathered hair and caught one of the military-looking guys eye. A wink and a smile and the deal was done.

Night oiled the sky outside the cheap hotel curtains and cast the room into merciful shadow. A warm, strange body snored in the darkness beside her as, with a wistful sigh, Jackie reached into her purse and extracted a cheap silver bracelet. She toyed with the trinket as a small smile played over her lips, lipstick long since worn off and eyes far away...

Kevin squirmed at the edge of his bed as seventeen-year-old Jackie Wentworth finished doodling the likeness of a green Care Bear (Shamrock Bear, Kevin's favorite) on one small but muscled bicep. It was an almost exact likeness, something Jackie prided herself on as she capped her marker and blew on the ink to expedite its drying. It wouldn't smudge today, but by the time football tryouts were over, it would more than likely end up as a green smear on the boys tee shirt. Still, it was worth it just to see him smile.

"There, all done." Kevin beamed, dull brown eyes sparkling as he bent his arm at the shoulder to take a look at his good luck charm.

"Thanks, babe!" Jackie smiled. "Hey... how about a kiss for extra luck?"

It had turned out to be much more than a kiss, but Jackie was more than willing to surrender herself. Afterward Kevin told her it had been his first time, and the words she spoke would always be lost in this moment.

"It was my first, too."

"Really?" Shock colored his features, but Jackie smiled as she brushed the hair from his forehead with a tender hand.

"Yes. The first time I've been with someone I loved."

Their lips met again, Kevins hand raking through her soft brown hair and pulling it loose from its messy ponytail. Their second time together was even sweeter, but just as special.

Tryouts came and went. Kevin rushed to where his girlfriend sat in the bleachers where she had watched him claim his place in the Lawndale Lions Varsity line up. They embraced in their shared joy at the victory and went out to celebrate later that night.

The next day was when he dropped the bomb.

"Over."

Kevin shrugged guiltily, eyes on his cleats. The last remnants of green ink from his good luck charm were still visible on his left arm.

"It's like, a rule. Football players can only date cheerleaders. It's nothing personal."

Jackie was speechless as Kevin reached into his pocket and extracted a small black cardboard box. He handed it to her just as a pigtailed blond bounced up and wrapped herself around his other arm.

"C'mon, Kevy! It's almost time for the pep rally!"

Their eyes were locked as he was dragged away by the bubbly girl in the blue and yellow sweater. Jackie's hand opened and the small object slipped from her grip. It hit the floor and opened, spilled a silver charm bracelet complete with a four leaf clover and teddy bear charms onto the scuffed linoleum as Kevin disappeared into the gym, taking her heart with him...

"Hey." Jackie's head snapped up and to the side, shaken from her reverie by the man who stirred in the dark beside her.

"Hey, handsome." She forced a smile and dropped the bracelet into her purse at the side of the bed. "You up for another round?"

The man chuckled and lit a cigarette. The brief flare of light afforded a glimpse of a scar above one gimlet eye, the dog tags that rested against a strong chest.

"Can't get enough, can you, sugar?"

"No," Jackie reached over, snagged the cig and took a long drag. Her eyes were dull and faded in the scant light, prematurely lined by unhappy memories. "Never enough."

**End**.


End file.
